Getting Closer
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: TsuSoka fic. One kiss can lead to others... Fluffy, slight plot, but
1. Hotel demons

Title: Getting Closer  
  
Author: Hoseki Honooko  
  
Summary: TsuSoka fic. One kiss can lead to others... Fluffy, slight plot, but not much. Lemon in second Chp. COMPLETE  
  
Rating: R, lemon.  
  
Notes: Lemon. Yaoi. You have been warned.  
  
"Idiot. You brainless whining idiot."  
  
"Hisoka, you're meaaaaannn!"  
  
"You know, Tsuzuki, I used to think you couldn't get any more stupid. I stand corrected."  
  
"Hisoka, it's not my fault! Tatsumi made the reservations! He said sharing a room was cheaper." Tsuzuki pleaded. The green eyed boy glared at him, furious.  
  
"But YOU are the one who said we only needed ONE BED. What the hell were you thinking? I'M AN EMPATH." He shouted at the violet eyed man cowering at his feet. Tsuzuki whimpered.  
  
"But we only needed one bed on our first case…"  
  
"Because YOU didn't sleep! IDIOT!" Hisoka snapped. He was livid. Tsuzuki had done stupid things before, but this was the topper. "What exactly were you planning for one of us to do?!"  
  
Tsuzuki blanched. Ok, Hisoka was right. This had been his worst idea yet.  
  
"I thought… we could just share. It IS a big bed…" he squeaked, fearing Hisoka's wrath.  
  
Hisoka was so angry, he was seeing red.  
  
"Business partners do NOT sleep in the same bed TOGETHER." He fumed.  
  
"But we're friends, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said meekly.  
  
"Not ANYMORE." Hisoka informed his partner harshly. Tsuzuki looked about to respond, but faltered.  
  
"We're… not?" he asked. Hisoka winced.  
  
'Damnit, he took that seriously?!' He thought as his empathy flooded his senses with Tsuzuki's emotions.  
  
"I didn't really mean it, stupid."  
  
Tsuzuki hovered over the boy, all thoughts of Hisoka's comment gone from his mind. Tsuzuki herded his younger partner to the bed in the center of the room, and the boy sat down heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry Hisoka. I thought… I thought you meant it. I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
Hisoka sighed, and glared at his fussing partner.  
  
"Tsuzuki, why don't you ever think?!" he responded. "Of course I'm mad! Friend or not, sharing a bed is not my idea of fun."  
  
Tsuzuki drooped.  
  
"Sorry, Hisoka."  
  
Hisoka rubbed his temples.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just help me fix this, okay?"  
  
Tsuzuki perked up.  
  
"Okay! Let's ask that nice lady at the front desk if we can have a room with two beds!"  
  
Hisoka gave a small smile.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said this week."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we're completely booked." The woman told Hisoka flatly.  
  
"No you're not! I know for a fact that we are the only people here besides that old woman hiding the dog, and that man stealing newspapers over there." The gold-haired boy informed her irritably. The woman sniffed haughtily.  
  
"You will be charged for the second room, as well as a 'convenience fee'."  
  
Hisoka scowled.  
  
"And how much is that?" he said, even though he could have guessed the answer.  
  
"The room will cost 6,336 yen, and the fee is 5,280 yen. Your total, including the room you have already reserved, will be 17,952 yen."  
  
Tsuzuki choked.  
  
"You mean to tell me that not only are you going to charge us for a room we won't use, but you're slapping on a fee that is nearly the cost of the room?!" Hisoka yelped.  
  
"That is correct sir. Rooms booked in advance can be cancelled no later than 48 hours before. And as it will be difficult to make the arrangements for the second room on such short notice, the fee is charged." She said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Forget it." Hisoka snapped. He began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the woman. He looked at her for a moment, then at Tsuzuki, then back at her. She was looking the tall man hungrily, and she licked her lips as her eyes traveled down his body. You didn't have to be an empath to understand that look. Unfortunately, Hisoka WAS an empath, and the dirty thoughts radiating off the woman were enough to make him feel ill.  
  
"I'd forget him too. You're not his type." He told her, icily.  
  
The woman jumped, and looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Tsuzuki. C'mon, we have work to do." Hisoka told the lingering man. Tsuzuki turned his puppy-eyes on the boy.  
  
"'Soka, I'm hungry…"  
  
"Later. Let's leave before the desk clerk jumps you." Hisoka said casually.  
  
"She wants to jump me?!" Tsuzuki squeaked, galloping to Hisoka's side, and eyeing the clerk warily.  
  
"Yes. Very much so." Hisoka informed him. "Now let's go."  
  
Tsuzuki led the way back to their room.  
  
"Hiiiiisooookaaaa, I'm huuuuungryyyy…" Tsuzuki moaned. He sounded rather like some sort of large, dying animal.  
  
"Tsuzuki, what have I told you?"  
  
"Work then food?"  
  
"If you remember, then why are you still asking?" Hisoka sighed.  
  
"Because my stomach is talking louder than my brain?" Tsuzuki said, hazarding a guess.  
  
"What, you mean you actually have a brain?" Hisoka muttered. Unfortunately, he knew that Tsuzuki would get no work done until his stomach was full.  
  
"Fine, Tsuzuki, we'll get some dinner." He said resignedly.  
  
"Dessert too?" Tsuzuki pleaded.  
  
"Only if it's cheap."  
  
"YAY!" Tsuzuki bounced out of the room. Hisoka sighed, and closed the laptop he was working on. He then grabbed his and Tsuzuki's jackets, and left the room.  
  
Too bad the e-mail from EnMaCho came after the door was closed.  
  
"Italian, Italian, I love Italian…" Tsuzuki sang happily as he read his menu. Hisoka sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Tsuzuki, please try to keep this cheap." He begged his partner.  
  
"But Hisoka! This is the best Italian place in town! NO expense must be spared." He said, grinning jovially. "Now, what are you going to get?"  
  
"Coffee. I'm not hungry."  
  
Tsuzuki looked aghast.  
  
"Hisoka, you have to eat! You didn't have any lunch, and all you ate for breakfast was- HEY! You didn't eat any breakfast either!" Tsuzuki scolded. Hisoka shrugged.  
  
"Just because my stomach isn't a bottomless pit like yours, doesn't mean you should force feed me." He said. Tsuzuki looked about to reply, when the waiter came to their table.  
  
"Are you ready to order, sir?" He addressed Tsuzuki, who shook his head.  
  
"My friend hasn't decided yet." The brunette told the waiter.  
  
"Well, let me tell you today's specials. Maybe you'll hear something you like, hmm?" Said the waiter, smiling at Hisoka. Said boy frowned.  
  
"Now, what you need is some hearty food, like our chicken alfredo. Or, if you'd rather hold onto that," he paused, "...great figure, our soup of the day is a very nice vegetable, and it comes with a salad." He winked at Hisoka, who promptly looked away, blushing.  
  
'Is that guy flirting with Hisoka?' Tsuzuki thought, slightly alarmed.  
  
"I'm really not hungry." Hisoka said rigidly. The waiter frowned.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. There's hardly any meat on you, you've got to eat something." The waiter prodded. Hisoka was growing more and more uncomfortable under the waiter's attention. Tsuzuki spoke up.  
  
"If you're really not hungry, you don't have to get something Hisoka."  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, you can have some of my food." Tsuzuki offered generously. The waiter looked about to protest, but Tsuzuki ordered, cutting him off. After a glare from the violet-eyed man, the waiter scurried off to get the food.  
  
Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, still blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled.  
  
"Anytime, Hisoka."  
  
All was quiet at the front desk of the hotel. The desk clerk, Maki, was doodling on the pad of paper she'd taken from one of the rooms. It had the hotel logo stamped across the top, which she had scribbled over. Her doodles were a combination of random scribbles, notes she'd jotted down for no reason, and sketches of that sexy guy staying in room 217. The one with the purple eyes.  
  
'Yum. I could just eat him with a spoon. His boyfriend's a tad possessive, though. Wonder if they're into threesomes?' she pondered, chewing on the end of her pen thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly, the front door flew open. A man walked in. Or at least, what Maki THOUGHT was a man. It was sort of human shaped, but everything about it was dark and undefined. It was almost like a shadow had taken leave of the person it followed.  
  
"Can I help you, uh, Sir?" she asked hesitantly. This 'guy' was giving her a VERY bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The creature glided to the desk, and in one swift movement, had grasped Maki's head. It pressed its left palm to her forehead, and the shadows slid off it, branching out like dark webs. They tangled themselves in Maki's hair, and dripped down her face.  
  
Maki screamed.  
  
And then she died.  
  
"What do you MEAN 'they aren't responding'?! Tatsumi, you've sent 7 messages to them!" Konoe bellowed. Tatsumi shook his head solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it seems that Tsuzuki's cell phone has gone dead, and Kurosaki isn't answering the e-mails we've sent."  
  
Watari spoke up.  
  
"Should we go down and give them a hand?" he asked. 003 hooted her agreement, her tiny feathered brows furrowed in concern. "I'm quite sure Bon would reply if he had received the messages. He's so much more responsible than Tsuzuki." Watari added.  
  
Tatsumi and Konoe nodded.  
  
"True, true." Konoe said, sighing. "However, we need you two here. We'll just keep trying to contact them, I suppose."  
  
"Stop." Hisoka's arm shot out, blocking Tsuzuki's path. "Something isn't right."  
  
They had just returned from dinner. Tsuzuki had managed to get Hisoka to eat, and they had skipped out before the waiter could start flirting with Hisoka again. Now, while walking up the front stairs to the hotel, Hisoka felt a cold tendril of danger brush his empathic senses.  
  
"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked seriously.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's just... cold. It's wrong." The boy tried to explain. Tsuzuki, trusting Hisoka's judgment, pulled some fuda out of his coat pocket. Together, with Hisoka standing slightly behind the taller Shinigami, they entered the building. Tsuzuki felt goose bumps rising on his arms. It was COLD. Hisoka unconsciously grabbed a handful of the back of Tsuzuki's coat, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.  
  
"Hey," Tsuzuki said softly. "Where's that clerk lady?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head.  
  
"I don't see her. I don't feel her either. I don't feel ANYONE." He said, still clutching Tsuzuki's coat with one hand.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Hisoka jumped, whirling around to face the one who had spoken.  
  
It was the desk clerk. Maki.  
  
"Oh, hello." Tsuzuki said calmly, turning to face her. He stepped in front of Hisoka slightly, to stand between the woman and the boy. "Did the heating system go out?" he asked her calmly. Maki tilted her head up, and grabbed Tsuzuki's lapels. She pulled herself so close they were almost nose to nose.  
  
"I like you." She said in a monotone. "I'm going to eat you up." And she reached her left hand forward.  
  
Hisoka felt an electric shock run down his spine, and he grabbed Tsuzuki around the waist and yanked backwards. The two shinigami tumbled down, Tsuzuki landing on top of the boy. Maki hissed, pulling her hand back as though she had been burned.  
  
"Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki cried, pulling himself off his partner. Hisoka groaned, but sat up.  
  
"Tsuzuki, something's wrong with her. She's not giving off any emotion."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Maki lurched forward, her left hand extended, palm facing forward.  
  
"I want you!" she shrieked. "I want you now!"  
  
Tsuzuki leapt out of her path. Hisoka stumbled to his feet and shoved her hard in the shoulders. She started falling backwards. But before she fell, she grabbed at Hisoka's head, her palm landing against his forehead. Hisoka wailed, his hands coming up to claw at her palm.  
  
"Hisoka! HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled, running towards his partner.  
  
Hisoka fell to his knees, still screaming, still raking his nails across the back of Maki's hand.  
  
"NO! Tsu... zuki. Stop! Ah, it burns. Tsu, she's... she's dead. It's... not human..." Hisoka choked, his hands falling limp to his sides. 'Maki' snarled, her lip curling back to reveal pointed teeth.  
  
"Clever boy." The creature spat in a scratchy voice. "Too bad you won't live long enough to celebrate." Hisoka screamed again, as the creature curled its fingers against his skull.  
  
"Stupid." Hisoka snapped. "We're already dead. And now, so are you."  
  
Tsuzuki blew the monster to pieces.  
  
Konoe paced. Suddenly, he turned and pounded a fist on the nearest desk and snapped at his two employees.  
  
"That's it! We have to go after them, it's been too long." He snarled. Tatsumi pushed his glasses calmly up his nose.  
  
"Sir, someone has to stay here."  
  
Konoe frowned.  
  
"Well, it can't be Watari." He turned to said mad scientist. "No offense, but I'd rather not leave you alone here. And I certainly am not going to stand here and do nothing; I haven't had anything to do in years anyway. Tatsumi, you'll stay. I'll take Watari." He said determinedly. "Watari, let's go!" He marched out of the office. Watari turned to follow, but Tatsumi's hand caught his sleeve.  
  
"Take care of him. All of them." He said seriously. Watari blinked, and then grinned.  
  
"Of course I will. See ya', Tatsumi!" and he skipped out of the room.  
  
Tatsumi smiled faintly, and then sat down.   
  
"Good luck." He murmured to Watari's back.  
  
Hisoka dropped to the floor, panting and clutching his forehead. Beneath his bangs was a large burn in the shape of a handprint. Tsuzuki reached under the boy's shoulders and cradled him close.  
  
"Hisoka, you okay? Did it hurt you?" he fussed. Hisoka gave a weak smile.  
  
"I've been worse. Of course, I've been better, too." He croaked. Tsuzuki grinned.  
  
"Good. You scared me with all that screaming." He said quietly. Hisoka brought up a hand, and touched Tsuzuki's cheek.  
  
"Idiot. It'll take more than that to kill a dead person." He scolded gently. Tsuzuki saw the soft expression on his partner's face. He felt the firm heartbeat of the boy in his arms. He saw the small smile on that usually solemn face. And before he could even realize what he was doing, he had pressed his lips gently Hisoka's. Said boy's eyes widened, and he felt his breath hitch. Tsuzuki pulled away after only a second.  
  
"Tsu... Tsuzuki?" Hisoka squeaked, silently cursing the fact that he had died before his voice had completely changed.  
  
"Sorry, 'Soka, it's just... you looked so... and I thought I was going to lose you. I... I'll never do it again." He said, looking away ashamedly.  
  
"But..." Hisoka said, turning Tsuzuki's head back to face him. "What if..." he bit his lip, blushing. "What if I want you to?"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
"Do you?" he asked, feeling the hope rise in his chest.  
  
"Yeah." Hisoka said simply. Tsuzuki needed no further encouragement. He kissed the boy again, harder, more passionately. Hisoka shifted in his arms, tilting his head so the taller man would have better access. Tsuzuki ran his tongue across Hisoka's bottom lip, and Hisoka quickly opened his mouth. Tsuzuki dipped his tongue in, tasting the sweetness that was Hisoka. Hisoka moaned, bringing his hands up to clutch Tsuzuki's shoulders.  
  
"Let him breathe, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki pulled away from Hisoka and glared in the direction of the interruption. Watari, and Konoe were standing there, looking smug. Watari smirked.  
  
"If Bon dies of suffocation, we aren't getting you a new partner." He informed Tsuzuki teasingly. Tsuzuki sighed.  
  
"You guys have the worst timing." He said dejectedly. Hisoka yelped, and leapt out of Tsuzuki's arms.  
  
"I-idiot!" he stammered, blushing furiously. Konoe crossed his arms, and looked at the pair with irritation.  
  
"Honestly, can't you two focus on work?"  
  
Tsuzuki scowled.  
  
"We did work. See? We killed the... thing." He finished lamely, gesturing in the direction of the monster corpse.  
  
Watari pushed his glasses up on his thin nose.  
  
"Oh. Well, so you did." He turned to Konoe, grinning. "Shall we leave them alone? I'd rather not be here when they continue."  
  
Konoe coughed.  
  
"Urm, yes. Let's go. Tatsumi is probably having a power trip back at the office anyway."  
  
And they left.  
  
Just like that.  
  
Hisoka didn't waste a second. He pulled Tsuzuki's face back to him, and kissed him soundly. Tsuzuki responded, putting a hand on Hisoka's back and stroking gently. Hisoka moaned again, and pressed himself closer to the taller man. Tsuzuki chuckled, and Hisoka felt it reverberate deep in his chest.  
  
"'Soka, you really wanted them to leave, huh?" Tsuzuki teased. Hisoka pressed against the taller man, grinning mischievously. Tsuzuki gasped, eyes getting big.  
  
"I'm not the only one here who wanted them to leave." Hisoka commented casually.  
  
Tsuzuki snatched the boy up and strolled back to their room. Hisoka certainly didn't complain.  
  
Tatsumi looked up as his fellow shinigami strolled back in.  
  
"That was fast." He said with surprise. Konoe snorted, and rolled his eyes. Watari grinned.  
  
"They were doing just fine on their own. At least, Tsuzuki seemed fine. Bon may have been struggling from lack of air." He said, snickering. Tatsumi blinked.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
  
"They were kissing their brains out."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"'Soka?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you have the room key?"  
  
".......IDIOT!"  
  
Tsuzuki winced. He set Hisoka down, and the boy promptly clonked him on the head.  
  
"Didn't you put it in your pocket like I told you!? IDIOT!" Hisoka ranted. Tsuzuki shook his head forlornly.  
  
"I was so hungry, I forgot." He whimpered. Hisoka only barely resisted the urge to kick his partner. He rubbed his temples for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. The headache he'd been holding off had now hit with full force. Not to mention all that kissing had been wreaking havoc on his permanently-teenaged body. All in all, he had very little patience left for Tsuzuki's absentmindedness.   
  
"This is great, just GREAT. The laptop is in there too." He growled.  
  
"Couldn't we just ask the desk lady to let us in?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully. Hisoka glared at him.  
  
"She's dead, idiot. The monster killed her. She's probably waking up in meifu right now." He snapped. Tsuzuki drooped.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Hisoka sighed, and closed his eyes, deep in thought. When he opened them again, he turned to Tsuzuki.   
  
"Do you have a credit card?" he asked. Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
"I have a library card..." he supplied.  
  
"That will work. Give it to me." He ordered. Tsuzuki blinked again, and pulled out his wallet. After a few moments of digging, he pulled out the card. Hisoka snatched it out of his partner's hand, and turned back to the locked door. He stuck the card between the door and the door frame, and jiggled it around a bit. Within a few seconds, the door unlocked with a soft 'click'. Hisoka handed the card back to Tsuzuki, and opened the door.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Tsuzuki asked, impressed. Hisoka shrugged.  
  
"EnMaCho library had a book on it. I was bored." He answered lamely. Tsuzuki was satisfied with this excuse, though, and followed the boy through the door.  
  
Hisoka, however, had just remembered the bed issue. He groaned. Tsuzuki came up behind his partner, and looked at the bed. He then went to the closet, and pulled out an extra set of blankets. He laid the blankets out of the floor, and plopped down on top of them. Hisoka blinked.  
  
"Tsuzuki, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting ready for bed. I don't know about you, Hisoka, but I'm tired." He stated.  
  
"You're... going to sleep on the floor?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki beamed.  
  
"You said yourself; business partners don't share a bed, right?"  
  
Hisoka sat down on the foot of the bed.  
  
"But..." he started, but Tsuzuki cut him off.  
  
"It's okay, Hisoka. I don't mind." He told the boy softly. Hisoka frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.  
  
Regardless of what he told Hisoka before, Tsuzuki was not comfortable on the floor in the least. He tossed and turned, but there was a lump under the carpeting that stuck into his shoulders, and it was really cold on the ground, despite the blankets. But even though he was uncomfortable, he tried to keep his movements to a minimum. He didn't want to wake Hisoka. The boy had to be exhausted after being attacked by the monster.  
  
'To say nothing of the kissing.' Tsuzuki thought. Sighing, he turned over again, shifting, trying to find a decent spot.  
  
"Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki froze. Was Hisoka asleep?  
  
"Tsuzuki. I know you're awake." Hisoka said sleepily. Tsuzuki sat up.  
  
"Something wrong, Hisoka?" he asked. Hisoka frowned at him.  
  
"Get in here." He demanded, lifting his coverlet. Tsuzuki stared. Hisoka wasn't telling him to get in. He couldn't be.  
  
"Get in, idiot, before I change my mind." Hisoka repeated.   
  
"You're sure?" he asked hesitantly. Hisoka nodded, and flapped the blanket at him.  
  
"Hurry up, all the heat is getting out." He snapped.  
  
Tsuzuki slowly climbed on to the bed, and under the covers, taking special care not to touch Hisoka.  
  
"Now go to sleep." The boy ordered, rolling over so his back was facing Tsuzuki. Said man blinked, still unsure of what made Hisoka change his mind about sharing.  
  
"'Soka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hisoka smiled slightly, still not facing the violet-eyed man.  
  
"Idiot. Go to sleep." He said softly, without his usual sharp tone.  
  
And so Tsuzuki did.  
  
A/N: Well? Good first chapter, I think. Lemon coming up. Reviews please! 


	2. Rumors may fly

In hindsight, Hisoka wondered what had made him believe that Watari and Konoe would keep what they'd seen to themselves. Now that he and Tsuzuki were back at the EnMaCho office, he had naively assumed that his coworkers would let him work in peace.  
  
They did nothing of the sort.  
  
Konoe at least had the decency to keep it to himself. Of course, anytime the subject was brought up, he would cough, and say something along the lines of 'it's about time', and then change the subject.  
  
Watari was an entirely different story.  
  
It seemed that all the scientist wanted to talk about was Hisoka and Tsuzuki's budding relationship. Anyone who asked was given a detailed report on scene he had witnessed, and anyone who didn't ask was told the story too. Watari had become the office gossip and/or hero in one short afternoon. Hisoka and Tsuzuki had become celebrities, and/or the laughing stock of the afterlife.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't seem to mind the stares, the giggles, or the not-very subtle hints. He just beamed at the person, and told them that Hisoka was his favorite partner ever.  
  
Hisoka wasn't as lucky.  
  
The boy didn't show it, but the comments and rumors where starting to get to him. All the suggestions that he and Tsuzuki had picked up where they left off after Watari and Konoe left. It didn't matter that Hisoka vehemently denied as such thing. It didn't matter that Tsuzuki denied them too. It didn't matter that both of them were telling the complete truth.  
  
Rumors continued to fly.  
  
Now, Hisoka considered himself a reasonable person. He understood that people found this subject fascinating, and in the beginning, it hadn't bothered him. But after two and a half days off non-stop gossip, he had had enough.  
  
Wakaba-chan skipped in, interrupting Hisoka's minor angst session.   
  
"Hiya, Hisoka-kun! Where's Tsuzuki-san?" she said, looking around. Hisoka glared at her.  
  
"I have no idea." He said coolly, slightly irked that she expected him to know.  
  
"I wanted to tell him that Hajime-chan is having a bad day, and that Kuro-chan already came out 3 times today. Tsuzuki-san should stay away for a while." She informed Hisoka, completely unfazed by his icy look. Of course, spending as much time with Terazuma as she had often makes a person impervious to glares.  
  
"I'll make sure he gets the message if I see him." Hisoka told the girl waspishly. She beamed at him in a very Tsuzuki way.  
  
"Thank you! Oh, and Hisoka-kun, I wanted to ask you something..." she started. The boy winced, preparing for the embarrassing question that was sure to come.  
  
"I accidentally bought the wrong kind of shampoo, and since you seem more likely to be into hair care than anybody else around here, I thought you might like it." She said, reaching out to fluff his hair. "What conditioner do you use?! It's so soft!" She squealed. Hisoka blinked.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge crash, and the sound of people screaming.  
  
"WAKABA! TERAZUMA'S TRANSFORMED, AND HE'S CHEWING ON THE CELILING!" Watari shrieked, poking his head into the room. Wakaba gasped, and turned back to Hisoka.  
  
"Here! Gotta go! Bye!" she said hurriedly, putting the shampoo bottle on the desk, and then flying out of the room. "BAD KURO-CHAN! CELILINGS ARE NOT FOOD!"  
  
Hisoka looked the bottle she'd handed him.   
  
'Apple, cinnamon, vanilla. Might as well use it, I guess.' He thought, not particularly caring what the scent was.   
  
Tsuzuki staggered into the room, one sleeve of his white oxford was gone, looking as though it had been torn off.  
  
"Terazuma's in a REALLY bad mood today." The tall shinigami informed his partner, grinning sheepishly. Hisoka looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Why do you insist on provoking him?" the boy sighed. Tsuzuki put a hand behind his head.  
  
"If he would just show me the proper respect as his senior, I'd leave him alone." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure. And Wakaba will angst." He said sarcastically. Tsuzuki frowned.  
  
"Why will Wakaba-chan angst? She's always so happy, and bouncy." The violet-eyed man said, confused.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Hisoka turned on the shower. After a full day filling out paperwork at the office he was ready to relax with a nice, hot shower.   
  
'I didn't expect being a shinigami to involve so much paper pushing.' He thought, removing his robe. The shower, now scalding hot, was causing steam to cloud the bathroom mirror. Hisoka stepped in, and hissed as the water hit his skin. Ok, so maybe it was a LITTLE too hot. He turned it down, and then proceeded to scrub away the days' stresses.  
  
Reaching for the shampoo, he realized it was empty. Silently wondering how Wakaba had managed to get him some just when he ran out, he snatched the new bottle up.  
  
"Hisoka! Look! I brought food!" Tsuzuki beamed, holding out a steaming dish. Hisoka blinked. He had just gotten out of the shower, and was in his pajama's, with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, a towel draped across his shoulders. Tsuzuki had just shown up at his door, with no warning, apparently bearing gifts.  
  
Unable to speak due to the toothbrush, he gestured Tsuzuki inside, and closed the door. Tsuzuki found his way to the kitchen, while Hisoka went to spit and rinse. He lifted the towel on his shoulders, and rubbed his hair, which was still soaked. Heading back to the kitchen, he found his partner rummaging through the cupboards.  
  
"Can I help you find something?" Hisoka said, in a tone that suggested maybe Tsuzuki should have asked before he began his search. Tsuzuki looked up.  
  
"We're gonna need bowls, and spoons. I brought stew!"  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes, and opened the cupboard closest to him, pulling out two bowls. He then crossed the room, and pulled open a drawer, removing two spoons. The boy headed to a small table just outside the kitchen, and set the dishes down. Tsuzuki grinned, and skipped after him, setting the pot he was carrying down.  
  
"It's beef stew, your favorite!" he chirped. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked suspiciously. Tsuzuki shrugged.  
  
"Interent."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Just a lucky guess!" he said brightly. Hisoka sighed.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, sitting down. Tsuzuki plopped down across from him.  
  
"You seemed kinda down today, so I thought I'd come and cheer you up with my beautiful face and loveable charm!" he winked. Hisoka felt his cheeks get warm, and silently he cursed his overactive blush reflex.  
  
"Idiot. I'm fine." He snapped. Tsuzuki ignored him, and removed the lid of the dish. He scooped some stew into Hisoka's bowl, and then gave himself a generous helping.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" he said happily, lifting his spoon. Hisoka to brought his spoon to his mouth, but then a though suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"Tsuzuki, did you make this?" he asked warily, lowering the spoon.  
  
"I was going to, but it takes to long to cook. So I bought it." He said sadly, shaking his head. Hisoka sighed in relief, and brought his spoon to his mouth again.  
  
It was delicious. Without realizing, Hisoka smiled. The stew was hot, not too salty, and the vegetables were cooked to perfection. The meat was tender, and melted on his tongue.  
  
Tsuzuki watched the boy amusedly. Hisoka had a contented smile on his face, and he was eating more rapidly than Tsuzuki had ever seen him do before. The boy even had seconds. Tsuzuki, for the first time since knowing the stoic boy, found himself competing for food!  
  
When both shinigami had eaten their full, they migrated to the living room. Hisoka had grabbed his hairbrush from his bathroom, and was now tugging at his honey-brown locks. Tsuzuki was browsing the bookshelves against one wall. Hisoka's collection was impressive; it would have made the GuShoShin proud.  
  
"Is this English?" he asked, holding up a brown leather bound book. Hisoka nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I didn't know you could speak English." Tsuzuki commented, impressed. Hisoka blushed slightly.  
  
"Not very much. I read it better than I speak it." He said hurriedly. Tsuzuki nodded, and brought the book over to the boy.  
  
"What is it? What's it about? Will you read it to me?!" he said excitedly, puppy tail wagging. Hisoka glared.  
  
"It's old children's storybook. The stories are actually pretty creepy, for fairy tales. And no, I will not read it to you." He said, pulling the book out of Tsuzuki's hands.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease?" Said man begged. Hisoka glared at him.  
  
"No. Knowing you, they'll give you nightmares." Hisoka said sternly.   
  
"At least tell me what they're about." Tsuzuki pouted.  
  
"Fine, fine." Hisoka gave in. They sat on the couch, and Hisoka flipped open the book.  
  
"Let's see... Snow White? No, the dwarves are weird. Cinderella? No. That one's just stupid. Oh, what the hell, I'll just tell you the Little Mermaid." He grumbled. Tsuzuki sat at attention.  
  
"Ok, so, there's this mermaid, and one day a prince gets thrown overboard into the sea when his ship sinks. The mermaid saves him, and falls in love with him, but she's a mermaid, and can't leave the ocean. So she goes to a witch, and the witch gives her legs. But the legs will only last a month. At the end of the month, she'll die. Well, she gets the legs, and goes live with the prince for the month, and by the end they both love each other. But the month is up, and she's gonna die. Then her sisters show up, and give her this knife. They tell her that if she kills the prince with the knife, she'll turn back into a mermaid, but she loves him, so instead she kills herself with the knife. The end." He finished lamely.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
"She... died? No happily ever after?" he whimpered.  
  
"I told you these were weird fairy tales."  
  
"Hisoka, why would you read such a sad book?!" Tsuzuki cried, aghast. Hisoka shrugged.  
  
"Fairy tales are written so that kids can read them. It's easier to read them if your English isn't so good. Idiot." He snorted, and set the book down on the coffee table in front of them. Tsuzuki resisted the urge to throw the book out the window.  
  
'No wonder he's always so down. The books he reads are awful!' Tsuzuki thought.  
  
Suddenly, his brows furrowed, and he sniffed. He leaned in close to Hisoka, and sniffed again. Hisoka leaned back, blushing, and very startled.  
  
"Tsu-Tsuzuki?!" he yelped, as Tsuzuki got closer. The violet-eyed man wasn't listening, however. He was hot on the trail of what smelled distinctly like apple pie. And it was coming from Hisoka. Sticking his nose in the boy's hair, he snuffled.  
  
Hisoka froze.  
  
'What the hell is he doing?!' he thought, slightly panicked. But then his partner leaned back, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Hisoka!" he said. Hisoka eyed him warily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smell like apple pie!"  
  
Hisoka blinked.  
  
"I what?"  
  
Tsuzuki grinned, and fluffed the boy's hair.  
  
"Your hair smells like apple pie!" Tsuzuki repeated smiling madly.  
  
"It does?" Hisoka asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yep! Like apple, cinnamon, and vanilla." Tsuzuki unknowingly listed the scents of... WAKABA'S SHAMPOO. Hisoka suddenly made the connection.  
  
"Wakaba gave me this shampoo today, I think that's what it's supposed to smell like." He said quickly, half fearing, half hoping that Tsuzuki would fluff his hair again.  
  
"I like it! Apple pie is my favorite dessert." Tsuzuki sighed wistfully. Hisoka made a mental note to use this shampoo for the rest of his life. Well, afterlife.  
  
"Can I smell it again?" Tsuzuki asked softly. Hisoka slowly nodded. Tsuzuki leaned forward again, and buried his nose in the boy's hair. Hisoka sighed, leaning into his partner. Strangely, this was relaxing him far more than the hot shower had. He felt the tension of the day melt away as Tsuzuki's heartbeat thumped near his ear. Tsuzuki brought his arms up, and held Hisoka closer still, rubbing his partner's arm with one hand, his nose still snuffling in the honey-brown locks. He dared not stop, in case the boy pulled away. Tsuzuki found himself wishing to stay like this forever, and Hisoka had similar sentiments.  
  
But of course, the moment had to end. As the clock on the wall chimed eleven, Tsuzuki murmured into Hisoka's ear.  
  
"I'd better go, it's pretty late."  
  
Hisoka felt a cool shiver run down his spine, as Tsuzuki's breath puffed on his ear. Half of him promptly began listing reasons why Tsuzuki should stay right where he was, thank you very much. The other, more sensible half, agreed that if Tsuzuki was ever going to get home, he'd better leave now.   
  
"Okay." Hisoka answered, failing to conceal his disappointment. He pulled out of the taller man's arms, and Tsuzuki smiled at the boy obvious reluctance.  
  
Hisoka walked Tsuzuki to the door, and just before the taller man stepped out, he leaned down and whispered in his ear again.  
  
"We should do this again." And then he kissed him.  
  
Needless to say, Hisoka was rather miffed when Tsuzuki went home.  
  
"Oooo." Watari said, eyes widening. He was completely engrossed in he manga in his hands. 003 flitted over, and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Yaoi? Nice." She hooted smugly. Watari grinned at her.  
  
"Exactly. Check out this guys rear." He tapped the book. 003 hooted appreciatively.   
  
Terazuma entered Watari's lab, looking nervous. His eyes were shifting back and forth, as though expected to be attacked at any moment. Of course, this being WATARI'S lab, that was entirely possible. Wakaba skipped in after him, humming to herself. She bounced over to Watari, and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Ooo, I've read that one." She said. Watari looked back at her.  
  
"Oh, Wakaba-chan. Anything I can help you with?" Watari jumped, finally noticing his guests. 003 hooted indignantly, and fluttered to the top of a bookshelf. Terazuma snorted, reaching out to touch a shiny knob. Watari spotted him and yelped.  
  
"No! Don't touch-"  
  
The button exploded, filling the room with a violet smoke cloud.  
  
"-That." Watari sighed. Terazuma coughed. Wakaba bounced over and began berating the charred shinigami.  
  
"Hajime-chan! You should know better than to touch stuff in Watari-san's lab! You KNOW things blow up half the time!"  
  
Terazuma glared at her.  
  
"Look, it's not MY fault the man stuffs everything with explosives." He grumbled. Wakaba grabbed a magazine off Watari's cluttered desk, and whapped her partner on the head with it.  
  
"Shush, you!"  
  
Terazuma wisely obeyed.  
  
Watari cleared his throat, drawing the girl's attention back to himself.   
  
"Oh! That's right. Watari-san, we came to ask you to do something." She informed him, her face growing unusually serious. Watari blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please stop telling everyone about Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-kun kissing." She said bluntly. Terazuma coughed behind her. Wakaba ignored him. "It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs. Besides, it's making Hisoka-kun nervous."  
  
"Oh. Whoops." Watari said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. Terazuma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kannuki's right. The last thing that kid needs is to be more jumpy." He said gruffly, attempting to look indifferent.  
  
"See? Even Hajime-chan's worried."  
  
"KANNUKI!"  
  
Watari grinned.   
  
"Of course I'll stop. I don't want to make Bon uncomfortable. I just thought it was cute." He said. Wakaba giggled.  
  
"They are SUCH a cute couple." She sighed happily.  
  
"Morning, Hisoka!" chirped Tsuzuki happily. Hisoka glanced up from his desk.  
  
"You seem cheerful." He said irritably. Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"I got DOUGHNUTS for breakfast!" he said, puppy tail wagging. Hisoka rolled his eyes, and turned back to his paperwork. He didn't notice Tsuzuki come up behind him, and lean over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" the taller man said. Hisoka jumped.  
  
"Ack! Tsuzuki, don't DO that!" he snapped. His heart was pounding, and he was feeling his temper rise. He leapt out of his chair and turned his back to Tsuzuki, prepared to stalk away, but his partner reached out and grabbed Hisoka by the waist. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka against him, wrapping his arms around the boy. He stuck his nose in Hisoka's hair, and murmured into his head.  
  
"Sorry, 'Soka."  
  
Against his better judgment, Hisoka felt his anger fade away. Until he remembered that they were in the office, and someone could see them at any moment. He pulled away from Tsuzuki.  
  
"Idiot. What if someone saw that?!" he scolded. Tsuzuki's smile faded.  
  
"So?" he asked. Did Hisoka not want to be seen with him? Was he ashamed? Tsuzuki had no idea. Hisoka clutched his forearm with one hand, and looked away.  
  
"People will start talking again." He said softly.  
  
"No we won't."  
  
Hisoka jumped for the second time and whirled around. Standing in the doorway were Watari, Wakaba, and Terazuma. The former two were grinning like Cheshire cats; the latter was blushing, and staring at the carpeting. Hisoka felt his cheeks flame up. Tsuzuki didn't seem all that surprised to see his co-workers.  
  
"Hi, Bon, Tsuzuki." Watari said cheerily, waving. Wakaba was starry eyed, and sighing 'so cuuuute!' over and over. Terazuma was still engrossed in the floor.  
  
Hisoka glared as fiercely as he could.  
  
"What-what do you three want?" he snapped, flustered. Wakaba pouted.  
  
"Hisoka-kun, how rude." She scolded, wagging a finger. "We just came to tell you that Watari won't be telling people about catching you two anymore."  
  
Watari nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't realize it was bothering you Bon." The blonde said sheepishly.  
  
Tsuzuki spoke up.  
  
"It was bothering you?" he questioned. Hisoka turned his glare on his partner.  
  
"SOME of us would like to keep at least a shred of our dignity, thank you." He growled.  
  
"Yeah, well, now you can." Terazuma said suddenly. "So it's done, okay?" He again tried to seem indifferent. Wakaba only barely resisted the urge to glomp her partner. Instead, she decided now was a good time for Tsuzuki and Hisoka to 'kiss and make up', so she shuffled Terazuma and Watari out the door, and calling over her shoulder.  
  
"Have fun you two!"  
  
Hisoka was glaring furiously at Wakaba's retreating back, and Tsuzuki found himself expecting her to burst into flame.  
  
And then they were alone.  
  
Hisoka dared at look at Tsuzuki. His partner had a very odd look on his face. Happy, and yet, utterly confused. Hisoka blushed, remembering the thought he'd accidentally picked up from Wakaba.  
  
'Kiss and make up?! Is she crazy?!' he thought, panicked. And yet... it didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that everybody talking about us bothered you?" Tsuzuki questioned. Hisoka caught the small twinge of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Because... well, it didn't bother you." He answered half-heartedly.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well..." Hisoka tried again to explain. "If you didn't mind, then, why should I?" he said. Tsuzuki moved towards the boy.  
  
"Hisoka, I-" he started, but he was cut off.  
  
"Just, never mind." Hisoka snapped. But Tsuzuki wouldn't be stopped. Hisoka had to understand!  
  
"No, listen. I'm used to people saying stuff about me. It's always been like that. But please don't think You have to be okay because I am. Don't ever think that, Hisoka." Tsuzuki demanded, moving closer to his partner with every word. When he finished, he was standing nearly chest to chest with Hisoka.   
  
Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Tsuzuki smiled, and then leaned in. He brushed his lips against the boy's. Hisoka snaked his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, and pulled him closer.   
  
They didn't even notice Tatsumi walk in, blink, and back out quickly.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is the lemon! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Afterglow

LOOKING FOR THE LEMON?  
  
In accordance with ff.net guidelines, the lemon is not posted here. If you want to read it, please go chapter continues after the lemon, so if you don't want to read it, just pick up from here!   
  
"Pipipipipipipipi..."  
  
Hisoka groaned, and put a hand to his forehead. What the hell was making that racket? Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, looking for the source of the annoying sound.  
  
An arm reached out from under the blanket to Hisoka's left, and hit the screeching alarm clock, knocking it right off the nightstand. Hisoka blinked.  
  
Arm? ARM?!  
  
Hisoka rubbed his eyes, and then pinched his arm to make sure he was awake. Feeling slightly panicked, he tried to remember if there was any reason for an extra arm to be in his bed.   
  
Then he realized he wasn't IN his bed.  
  
Tsuzuki rolled over, and gazed bleary-eyed at the startled boy.  
  
"'Soka?" he murmured.   
  
Hisoka's eyes grew even bigger than they already were. Tsuzuki. He was in Tsuzuki's bed. And he was naked. And his back really, REALLY hurt. Slowly but surely, his memory came back to him as the fog of sleep fell away.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" he squeaked. Tsuzuki smiled gently at him, and pulled the boy down into the bed again. Hisoka didn't resist, still slightly bewildered. Tsuzuki held his partner to his chest, and rested his chin on the blonde head.  
  
"Morning, 'Soka." He sighed contentedly.   
  
"Tsuzuki, shouldn't we get up? We have work today." Hisoka pointed out half-heartedly. Truth be told, he was in no hurry to leave the warm comfort of the bed and Tsuzuki's arms.  
  
"Mmm." Tsuzuki answered.  
  
"Tsuzuki. Get up." Hisoka said, now fully awake. He pulled himself out of Tsuzuki's arms, and crawled over to the edge of the bed, looking for his clothes. A dull ache in his lower back made him decide a shower was probably a better idea.  
  
"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said again, more insistent, yanking the blankets off the drowsy man. "I'm going to shower. You need to get up."  
  
Tsuzuki grunted, but sat up and rubbed his eyes. Hisoka headed for the bathroom, wincing and rubbing his back.  
  
"Damnit, Tsuzuki. You never mentioned it hurting AFTER." He grumbled as he started the shower.  
  
Tsuzuki sneezed.  
  
"I hope I'm not getting a cold." He said, frowning slightly.  
  
He was humming to himself as he put on his bathrobe and headed for the kitchen, blissfully unaware of Hisoka's discomfort. Swaying from side to side as he hummed, he began searching through his cupboards for breakfast.  
  
"Hmmm... doughnuts, cold cereal... oh, wait, that's frosted. Hisoka won't like that. Hey! I can make eggs!" he cheered, pulling out his skillet. Rifling through his refrigerator, he found some fairly fresh eggs, vegetables, and even some bacon.  
  
"It's an American breakfast!" Tsuzuki snickered to himself. He than set his concentration to the task at hand.  
  
Hisoka stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. He rubbed at his hair furiously. Thick hair was SO hard to dry. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went back to Tsuzuki's bedroom to gather his clothing. He found himself very glad that he only had around three outfits, because that meant no one would think anything of him wearing the same clothes as yesterday.  
  
Finished dressing, he entered the kitchen. Hisoka saw Tsuzuki over the skillet, and felt his heart rate increase. A little voice in his head began screaming 'run away, RUN AWAY!'. Just then, Tsuzuki looked up, and smiled a knee-melting smile. The little voice in Hisoka's head promptly shut up with a small 'wow, he's cute', and Hisoka smiled back, agreeing with the voice.  
  
"We're having an American Breakfast! Eggs and bacon." Tsuzuki beamed, waving the spatula in his hand and throwing bits of egg everywhere. Hisoka dodged the bits, and sat down at the small table in the dining area.  
  
"As long as it's not sweet." He muttered, steeling his stomach for the torture yet to come.  
  
A few minutes later, Tsuzuki set down the two plates of food. Hisoka looked warily at the food. It LOOKED edible, but sadly, knowing Tsuzuki, that didn't really mean much. He poked at the eggs, half-expecting them to bite his fork. When they didn't attack, he slowly brought a small forkful to his mouth.  
  
"Well?!" Tsuzuki asked, on the edge of his seat. Hisoka chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed.  
  
"Not bad." He said, picking up another forkful. Tsuzuki beamed, puppy-tail wagging happily.  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said worriedly, hovering outside the bathroom stall. Not ten minutes after arriving at EnMaCho, Hisoka had made a beeline for the restroom. That was half an hour ago, and Hisoka still hadn't come out. Tsuzuki was really starting to worry. He could hear Hisoka being quite violently ill, but the boy still wouldn't let him in. Either that, or he COULDN'T let him in. Either way, it was upsetting him a lot.  
  
Hisoka retched again, and Tsuzuki lost his patience. He went looking for Watari.  
  
"Watari? Watari?!" Tsuzuki hollered into the lab. An orangey-blonde head popped up from behind the desk. 003 fluttered over to Tsuzuki, and landed delicately on his head. She was instantly thrown off however when Tsuzuki went running over to the scientist.  
  
"Watari! Hisoka's really sick!" Tsuzuki said, waving his arms frantically. Watari frowned as he stood up from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Bon's sick?" he asked. Tsuzuki nodded.   
  
"He's been in the bathroom throwing up all morning!"  
  
Watari didn't need prompting. He immediately strode out of the lab, with a worried Tsuzuki following behind.  
  
"Bon? It's Watari. Are you alright?" Watari called, rapping sharply in the stall door. He heard an awful retching sound, and then some furious muttering.  
  
"Bon?"  
  
"Go away..." Hisoka moaned. Watari wasn't put off though.  
  
"Bon! What's wrong?" he called. As the shinigami doctor, he would not be discouraged!  
  
"Tsuzuki COOKED." Hisoka moaned back to them. Watari blinked, and burst out laughing.  
  
"No WONDER! Don't you know better than to eat that stuff?" Watari chuckled. Hisoka groaned again, and felt more of his breakfast coming back up for a visit. Watari turned around to face Tsuzuki.  
  
"No worries, Tsuzuki. Bon will be fine after all of that leaves his system." He said comfortingly, patting the worried man on the shoulder. Tsuzuki frowned, but nodded. "Why don't we leave him alone, hmm?" Watari added, pulling Tsuzuki out of the bathroom by the elbow.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. Hisoka had come out of the bathroom looking so green that Tatsumi had sent him home on sight. So now Tsuzuki was all alone, and Tatsumi refused to let him leave early to check on Hisoka.   
  
Finally, he finished his paperwork, handed it to Tatsumi, and galloped out so fast Tatsumi found himself wondering if time had momentarily sped up.  
  
Tsuzuki made a beeline for Hisoka's apartment. Upon arriving, he knocked hesitantly on the door, and called out to his invalid partner.   
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
There was no answer, so he knocked again. When he still got no answer, he guessed that Hisoka was asleep, so he returned to his own home, feeling slightly dejected.  
  
He entered and kicked off his shoes, and then wandered into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
"Get out. You are hereby banned from cooking for the rest of your afterlife."  
  
Tsuzuki's head snapped up, and he found himself gaping at Hisoka. Hisoka, in his kitchen, cooking. And not looking the least bit ill.  
  
"Hi... HISOKA?!" Tsuzuki stammered. Hisoka rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not safe to let you eat your own cooking." He said loftily, stirring a pot. Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
"How did you get into my apartment?" he asked, confused. Hisoka glared at him.  
  
"You keep your spare key under the doormat. Only an idiot wouldn't find it." He said, still not explaining WHY he was in the apartment. Tsuzuki blinked again.  
  
"So... you're cooking for me?"  
  
Hisoka scoffed.  
  
"Only because if you cook for yourself, you'll die again."  
  
Tsuzuki grinned.  
  
"Thanks, 'Soka."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Tsuzuki left the kitchen, and spotted the overnight bag in the doorway.  
  
Apparently, cooking wasn't the only thing Hisoka had come for.  
  
A/N: THE END! YAY! Did you like? I hope so. I worked pretty hard on it. I want to thank my dear lurvly best friend Miyuki for being my beta. Read her stories too, she's Spotty Miss here.  
  
I hope you'll review, I've become a review whore. I want more, more, MORE!  
  
cough  
  
Yes, well. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
